Look of an Angel
by Lynne102
Summary: The moment their eyes locked, it seemed like the whole world shifted. Nothing was every right again. Serena goes to Earth and is in love with it. But maybe she will love someone else on Earth except the Earth it self...
1. Prologue

The moment their eyes locked, it seemed like the whole world shifted. Nothing was every right again. Only when they were together, would the world be right again. But life isn't that easy… right?

---------

Summary: The moment their eyes locked, it seemed like the whole world shifted. Nothing was every right again. Serena goes to Earth and is in love with it. But maybe she will love someone else on Earth except the Earth it self...

----------

_**Look of an Angel**_

----------

Serena brushed her hair. The more she brushed, the more she seemed to disappear in her own world; far away from the moon, but on earth. The beautiful planet earth.

Once she laid eyes on the serene green and blue planet, she fell in love instantly. She watched it day and night, over and over again until her maid would come and take her away.

But today was a special day, she could feel it. Whenever she thought of the earth, a sense of excitement filled her.

A short knock echoed throughout the room. "Come in." Serena's soft voice answered.

The door opened. Serena's maid and dear friend, Luna, walked into the room and placed a tray of a hot meal down on the bed.

"Your breakfast, Serenity." Luna bowed.

Serena smiled. "Thank you. But there's no one around, Luna. Why are you calling Serenity?"

Luna glanced around and smiled. "There's a surprise for you Serena. You know how you absolutely love the planet earth and want to visit there?" Luna asked almost giddily.

Serena nodded yes. "What… Luna does that mean-"

Luna cut in, "You're going to Earth!"

The same feeling of excitement flowed inside of Serena. She knew something good was going to happen! She knew it!

"Oh Luna! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Serena cried as she jumped up from her seat. Her hair flowed down to the ground.

Luna began to take out clothes. "Princess, would you like to take your ball gown?" Luna asked as she went fishing for it.

Serena turned around and her dress flowed, making her look exactly like an angel.

-----------

Darien or Prince Endymion paced back and forth. His face was pale and he looked like a disaster. He was not a happy camper. After he learned that his parents invited the Royal people of the Moon to come visit, he's refused to do anything.

You see, once he and his parents went to go visit the people of the moon. But it didn't end very well. The Queen of the Moon was anything but nice. But it was the daughter that was a different story. She was what his friends called stuck like glue females. Because once he meet the young Princess, she was always trying to play, eat, sleep you name it with him.

His parents blamed it on the 'no having siblings' thing. But Darien believed she was a horrible menace. The more he spent time with her, the more he wanted to kill her.

His whole being was ready to strike but they left the next day. And the memory that stayed fresh in his mind was the face of the Princess.

The tears that slid down her face, and brimmed her ocean blue eyes had burned into his mind forever.

He also remembers the last words she said to him.

"I won't remember you, will I?" Darien whispered to himself. He sighed as he leaned against the fire place.

Part of him DIDN'T want to see her… but another part of him did…

The door opened and his faithful friend, Motoki walked in. "Darien, you know they have already left the moon and they are on their way, right?" In response Darien rolled his eyes.

"Come on old friend! I bet she's on clingy anymore." Motoki said with a laugh. Darien chuckled but said nothing.

"What I get the cold shoulder too? I see how you are." Motoki began to walk away but Darien stopped him.

"Come on, Motoki. I'm sorry." Darien's voice sounded hoarse. Motoki laid a hand on Darien's shoulder.

"Hey if she become's too unbearable, you know I will head lock her for you." Darien smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just to say, they'll be here in two hours. So you have two hours or really an hour and thirty minutes, to get ready and make yourself presentable." Motoki said with a smirk on his face.

"You know you look horrible right?" Darien rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! This is my first time writing a Sailor Moon fic. I hope you all enjoyed reading this! So please please please review!! I love reviews!! Please!! Ok well, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed:)


	2. Chapter 1

The moment their eyes locked, it seemed like the whole world shifted. Nothing was every right again. Only when they were together, would the world be right again. But life isn't that easy… right?

---------

Summary: The moment their eyes locked, it seemed like the whole world shifted. Nothing was every right again. Serena goes to Earth and is in love with it. But maybe she will love someone else on Earth except the Earth it self...

----------

_**Look of an Angel**_

----------

It had been two hours since they left. The anxiety Serena is feeling had grown over the last hour.

The Queen Selenity, Serena's mother, patted her knee and whispered, "Do not worry. I have a feeling we will be arriving soon." As soon as Serena heard her mother's voice she relaxed a little.

Serena looked out of the window and gasped. There was all the beautiful landscape that Serena loved to admire from the moon.

"Mother look!" Serena pointed. Selenity laughed. "Of course my love. And soon you will be able to see it up close."

Excitement bubbled up inside Serena. She was going to see the Earth up close!

She glanced over at Luna. She had a queasy look on her face. She was never up for traveling. Serena hid her smile behind her hand. Suddenly a yawn escaped her mouth.

Serena laid her head on the seat and sighed. She briefly closed her eyes. In all of the excitement, Sakura fell fast asleep with the protection of her mother.

---------

Darien looked at himself in the mirror. The more he thought about having the Princess over, the more he resented Motoki for convincing him to look nice.

He had did the works; Shave, bath, dress. But he didn't want to do any of it.

Without a knock, the door opened and in walked in Motoki.

He smirked. "Old friend! You look stunning!" Darien glared at him and completely ignored him.

"You deserve the silent treatment." Darien said coldly. Motoki pretended to look hurt. But the pretending soon disappeared when Darien's close friend, Artimus walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but the Queen and her daughter have arrived. Your Parents are dieing to see you." Artimus said.

Motoki smiled and gave a little push for Darien to walk. Darien sent him a death glare as he followed Artimus out.

---------

After being awaken from a deep sleep, the excitement washed over her and she was all giddy.

"Mother look!" Serena said as she pointed to some flower beds. Selenity smiled. "Their lovely."

Serena turned around and walked next to Luna. "Isn't it lovely?" Serena asked gazing at the castle as she walked.

"Uh-hum." Luna said gently.

Serena looked up at the sky. The most beautiful blue looked back at her. A smile broke out on her face. "Luna look! Isn't it so beautiful?" Serena asked as she twirled around with her eyes locked on the azure sky.

"Princess Serena, the Earth highnesses are here!" Luna said quietly.

Serena turned to look at them. A beautiful woman with dark wavy brown hair and midnight blue eyes stand next to a very handsome middle age man, (but if Selenity never told Serena that he was the father, she would have never guessed!) but the one next to him was what made Serena's heartbeat quicken its pace.

He had jet black hair, silky skin, a good posture, and the most sad midnight blue eyes she has ever seen. He had his head tilted to the side as he seemed to be whispering to someone behind him.

The woman stepped forward. "Hello Queen Selenity," She turned to Serena. And a smile graced her lips. "My oh my! You've grown into a beautiful young lady, Serenity. How have you been?" The Queen asked kindly. Her voice was silky and calm but with a tinge of excitement.

Serena stared at her for a moment before smiling. "I've been quiet well actually. How've you been, your highness?"

The Queens smile widened. "Wonderful, dear." She took hold of Serena's hand and led her to her husband.

The King smiled and bowed politely. "It is quiet nice seeing you again, Princess Serenity. Do you recall our last meet?"

Serena looked confused for a moment before the Queen muttered something to her husband and led her away.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness. Please-" The Queen stopped and stared at the person in front of her.

-------

Darien looked at his mother but quickly looked away. He felt like moving out of the way. He hated when his mother looked at him like that. The your-going-to-be-in-so-much-trouble look.

Motoki chuckled and whispered, "You know what? She's actually pretty good looking." Darien glared at him and hissed out, "Shut up!"

-------

The Queen looked at her son in disbelief. Serena looked taken aback like she's been slapped. Darien blushed lightly. "I'm sorry, mother. I wasn't talking to you."

The Queen gave him a look before turning to a recovered Serena. "Anyways… This is my son, Prince Endymion. Or we call him Darien."

Serena looked sideways at him before curtsying. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Serena said gently. Her voice sounded so pleasant and pure.

Darien bowed and answered in a husky voice, "The pleasure is all mine, Princess." He took hold of her hand lightly and led it to his lips. A tingling feeling went through their hands and arms which traveled to their hearts. A huge blush formed on Serena's delicate cheeks.

Darien's cheeks flamed as his lips gently kissed her porcelain skin. To them it was too quick as he dropped her hand. His eyes traveled up her figure until their eyes met.

Everyone was looking over to Serena and Darien. Selenity walked up to her friend. She leaned over and whispered, "Well it looks like we have a lot of meddling too do." The Queen looked sad then she quickly snapped out of it. She knew what she had to do.

"Darien! Why have you been stuck in you room for the past five days?!" The Queen asked, anger written all over her face.

Darien quickly looked over at his mother. Fear was rising in his stomach. "I wasn't feeling well." Thankfully he was blessed with refinement. So even in the most worse situations he kept his cool.

The Queen frowned. "Oh really? Well I guess you wouldn't mind seeing the doctor then."

Serena looked at Darien and noticed his face was ashen. He must really not like doctors.

"Mother, I'll be fine. You see? I'm better already." He answered. But his mother was having none of that. She crossed her arms and said coldly, "You are seeing the doctor."

If Darien didn't look sick before, he looked sick now. He lost all color from his face besides his eyes.

Motoki stepped forward. "Your highness," He bowed. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but your son here is not sick." Everyone's eyes went to Motoki.

"Sorry but he is not sick. I had actually dared him to stay inside of his room in a fury. I am now well aware that that was quiet… stupid on my part. Please forgive me for my carelessness." As soon as he finished talking Motoki stepped back.

Darien hid his smirk. He knew his mother was going to fall for it. And as Darien knew, the Queen said a little oh.

"Well I'm glad to see your flaw, Motoki. But… never mind." The Queen shook her head.

"You all must be exhausted. I'll have servants lead you to your rooms." The moon people said thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading!! Thanks!! PLEASE PLEASE review!! Sorry it's so short! Promise next chappie will be longer!! Please review:) Thanks for reading:)


End file.
